fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC3
is the 3rd episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 3rd part of "Next Generation Arc" where Juliet seal the pact with Suzaku/Hermione. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: Hermione had just revealed her true form: her name is Suzaku: the Shikigami of Summer! But she refuses to seal the pact with Juliet and Portia as a vision form reveals the truth on their fates, before disappeared. But another Ayakashi is appeared to fight. Will Suzaku be able to agree to fight reluctantly and change her mind by becoming Juliet's familiar? Full synopsis: Hermione is very shocked about her true form and was confused as she is persuaded that she was a human. Juliet asked Hermione to sealed the pact to becoming as her familiar, but she refuse stubbornly and both began to argue. Portia, Romeo's mother, as a vision appears, she has just explained to them the truth of their destinies and that Takamagahara has been invaded by the Ayakashis, before disappearing to the great grief of Romeo. Leontes reappears and invoke an Ayakashi once again, Juliet became an Onmyouji-Precure, but Hermione refuses to fight and obey orders. Tybalt will then intervene and try to persuade her to help Juliet and to be able to save Takamagahara and destroy Orochi. Eventually, Hermione agrees and rushed towards Kyoto where she had rescued her parents from the attack caused by the Ayakashi. Her parents revealed the truth about her true youkai nature while Juliet had defeated the Ayakashi. Finally after returned into normal form, Hermione accept to sealed the pact with Juliet, and can returned into her human form. Later at the Borromeo Hot Spring with Hermione's parents have hosted Romeo and Juliet despite Hermione refused to share her room with Juliet, whom she ends up yelled by her mother. At the end of the episode, a new character who is another Onmyouji-Precure appeared along with a devil named Chrno, she was looked after Juliet and knew her for a long time, they will travel to Kyoto. Major Events * Juliet seal the pact with Suzaku / Hermione, despite she refuses to obey and seal the pact. * Romeo and Juliet leaves from the Forest of Hungry Wolves they are entered into Kyoto and thus in the Izumo Village. * Suzaku returned into human form and her transformations can only be controlled by Juliet. * The Borromeo Hot Springs is shown in the first time. * Hermione's parents are appeared in the first time and revealed the truth about her true form as a Shikigami-Fairy. * Rosette Christopher and Chrno are appeared in the end of the episode. * Aion appears as the villain and being the Guardian of Yomi. Trivia * It was the first where a fairy refused to being her partner. * Coincidentally, Cure Amaterasu is related of the sun while Suzaku is associated with fire, the duo have fiery powers and personality. * Coincidentally, when the hero is hungry, he eating a lot of food and asleep, this is part of the Shounen categories. * Hermione appears in the first eyecatch while Suzaku appears in the second eyecatch in first appearence. * It was revealed that Cure Amaterasu cannot used attacks before eating some food if she's hungry. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the "Azukitogi" appears in near rivers or other water sources, by the sound of friction, he makes washing of adzuki beans. Anyone who approaches him inevitably fall in water. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Aion (first appearance) * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet * Curio * Portia Clemenzia De Ebe * Rosette Christopher (first appearance) * Chrno (first appearance) Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Next Generation Arc Category:Beginning Saga